Home For Navidad
by DisPrincess
Summary: Navidad in July! Elena is disappointed when Isa can't make it home for Navidad. Gabe sets out to give his princess a happy holiday surprise... A simple fluffy story that I have been wanting to write since December but never got around to! Inspired by the music to the future Navidad episode.
1. Chapter 1

"Isa should have been back by now!" Elena said again as she paced back and forth across the foyer of the palace. The Crown Princess of Avalor had been waiting just over an hour now for the return arrival of her younger sister Isabel. Isa, as Elena called her, had been invited as a special guest at a University in the kingdom of Paraiso, just south of Avalor. Isa, being quite intelligent and a budding scientist and inventor had been chosen from her school to give a lecture on the future of girls in science. Unfortunately, the lecture had been just before the Navidad holiday and now Elena found herself wondering if her beloved sister would make it back for the celebration.

Elena let out a sulky and heavy sigh as she plopped herself down on the grand staircase and frumpily rested her head in her hands, elbows upon her knees. She watched the hustle and bustle of the staff as they readied the palace for the festivities to come in the following days. Usually the preparations excited Elena, but without Isa, none of it seemed to be the same.

"Princess Elena!" A very deep and official sounding voice boomed from behind the opening front doors followed by the entrance of Captain Gabriel Nunez. A momentary glimpse of cheer overcame the princess's face at the sight of her royal guard and close friend. It always humored her when he used his "Captain's voice", as she liked to tease. Still, Gabe insisted on using it in the presence of others, always wanting to uphold a professional appearance. Elena rose to greet Gabe and it didn't take long for her frown to return once she saw the apparent look of concern in his eyes. His face had always been far too expressive of his emotions and she knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She quickly asked.

"The recent storms that swept through the south the past few days did a lot of damage and after last night's heavy rains…" He hesitated and frowned along with Elena, knowing how much the news he had to deliver was going to hurt her. He stared at her sympathetically before continuing. "The main roads from Avalor to Paraiso were washed out. They're completely impassable by coach… Isa won't be home for Navidad."

Elena's heart sank and her mind raced, trying to find a solution. Isabel _had_ to make it home to be with her.

"The back roads?!" Elena questioned. "What about the back roads? Isn't there an alternative route?"

"Yes" Gabe answered but he woefully shook his head. "But they're too dangerous right now. They're expecting more storms tonight and plus, there's been an excessive amount of crime on those roads and with Fiero and the Delgados still on the loose, the Paraiso guards wouldn't permit Princess Isabel to travel that way. And I agree with them. It isn't worth the risk."

Elena knew that Gabe was right and she agreed too. Isabel was at least safe where she was. Elena knew that there was nothing more that she could do. She hung her head, excused herself and aimlessly wandered away.

Gabe watched Elena as she left. She was usually such a perky and fun loving princess so seeing her in such a state made his heart ache. Knowing that Elena would be needing a friend, he followed her, finding her sitting alone on the couch in the library. He paused at the doorway before entering. Elena barely looked up at him. Gabe immediately dropped any formalities, letting himself relax as he walked over to Elena and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand atop his and scooted over, making room for Gabe to take a seat next to her. As he did, Elena lowered her heavy head on his shoulder and Gabe instinctively wrapped one arm around her, holding her tight and remaining silent, simply supporting her and letting her be sad.

"Isa and I have never been apart for the holiday… well with the exception of the forty one years I was trapped inside the amulet… but I just mean… we've never celebrated the holidays without one another." Elena softly vented. "The holidays are supposed to be a joyous time and now I just feel so…" Elena let her thought hang in the air as she tried to explain her feelings.

"Lost?" Gabe finished for her.

"Yeah" Elena nodded, lifting her head and meeting Gabe's eyes in amazement, thankful that with him, it was never necessary to explain herself. He always just seemed to know exactly how she was feeling. His presence alone was enough to put her slightly at ease and her frown began to settle into a look of gratitude as their eyes lingered on one another as they so often did.

Just then, another royal guard hastily burst into the room. Gabe and Elena, startled out of their moment of intimacy, jumped up from the couch. Gabe returned to his position of military attention as he saluted his Lieutenant and Elena gathered her personal emotions as she too straightened herself up, ready to jump back into her duties as Avalor's princess.

"Excuse me Captain Nunez, Princess Elena" The guard greeted. "I don't mean to interrupt but we've just received word about some activity in the South villages of Avalor. The Delgados may be involved."

"Thank you Lieutenant! Assemble a team of guards and we'll leave at once!" Gabe responded and the guard set off on his given task.

"I'm going too!" Elena stated, never being one to sit back and let others handle the problems within her kingdom.

"Elena, No. Not this time" Gabe told her. He was used to arguing with her over such things, usually losing the fight. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her ability to aid or lead in any fight but she was going to be Queen and her safety was always Gabe's top priority and putting herself in unnecessary danger was something he couldn't and shouldn't permit. It was a constant conflict between the pair but both had grown to trust and understand the other's point of view over the few years that they'd known one another.

"I want to get out there and do what I can to help my kingdom. It's that or sit around here sulking over Isa!" Elena explained.

"Isa not being able to get home is _exactly_ why you should stay _right_ here!" Gabe told her. "Your Abuelos already have one granddaughter gone for the holiday, they'd want to at least have _you_ here. Plus, tomorrow is the night before Navidad celebrations and there's so much to do to prepare for the festivities. You're needed _here_!"

Elena scrunched up her face in disappointment. She knew that Gabe was right, if only for her Abuelos. "Fine" She sighed in a huff as she crossed her arms. Gabe couldn't hold in his victorious grin as he rolled his eyes at Elena's childlike reaction to her defeat. Becoming more serious again, he placed his hands on her shoulders again, looking her directly in the eyes and reassured her that everything would be alright. He then suggested that she do her best to enjoy the holiday. Elena gratefully responded to his sensitivity towards her and wished him luck before he headed out on his mission and she to find her Abuelos to explain the situation to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe charged down a winding dirt road towards his target, his troops faithfully following behind him. He was in pursuit of a man who had been involved in plundering a nearby Avaloran village and thought to be colluding with the Delgados, Avalor's worst criminals.

As he and his horse Fuego finally neared the thief, Gabe launched himself off Fuego and towards the man riding along side him, knocking him off his horse and sending both men tumbling to the roadside. Gabe grabbed the satchel where the man had been carrying the stolen goods and tossed it to one of the other guards. He then grabbed the thief by the collar and demanded to know where the Delgados were.

"They're long gone now" The thief said laughing. "While you were all coming after me, they escaped Avalor. I was just a diversion"

"Dammit!" Gabe vented as he tossed the thief to the side where two guards took him away to be taken into custody. He then turned to his Lieutenant and friend Rico Villalobos. "We're so close to the Paraiso border, they probably are looking to hide out there or travel further south. If they were just spotted in Avalor this morning then they couldn't have made it that far over the border right?"

"Are you thinking about going after them?" Rico asked.

"I don't know" Gabe replied honestly. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have jurisdiction in Paraiso but he knew that he was _so_ close. He looked up at the darkening sky, storm clouds were rolling in and he was reminded of something. A smirk began to settle on his face as he came up with a plan. "Rico, can you lead the troops back to Avalor and make sure that thief is locked up?" He asked.

"Gabe! You can't go after them by yourself!" Rico argued.

"Just go! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Gabe insisted. "I just have something that I need to do before I head back to Avalor"

"Yes Captain" Rico replied, taking his orders.

* * *

After being informed that she was needed in the Paraiso throne room, Isabel headed down from the room that she had been offered by the royal family. She wondered what it could possibly be and crossed her fingers that it might be good news. Perhaps she would be able to head home after all. After even more storms had ravished the countryside the night before though, she highly doubted that the roads would be able to be cleared in time.

Upon entering the throne room her eyes widened as she saw a man standing in front of the King and Queen of Paraiso dressed in an Avaloran Guard uniform. She knew at once who it was and when Gabe turned around and flashed his ridiculously handsome smile her way she immediately ran to him.

"Gabe!" She squealed as she threw herself into his arms "You've come to take me home haven't you?!"

Gabe just laughed as he returned the embrace of Princess Isabel. "Of course! You didn't think your favorite guard would let you spend the holiday so far from home now did you?"

"Well if you weren't my favorite guard before, you definitely are now!" Isabel teased much to Gabe's delight. He was very fond of the youngest of the Avaloran princesses and had come to look at her much like a little sister of his own. He loved her dearly and was proud to be her knight in shining armor.

"But I thought the roads were closed? And the storms?" Isa inquired.

"To a coach the roads are closed… yeah…. But with Fuego, the fastest and bravest horse in Avalor, it's possible to navigate the main road to Avalor." Gabe replied. "And it appears that the storms are finally finished. I mean, it won't be an easy ride, there's a lot of debris and obstacles and definitely some flooding but I'm up for it if you are"

"Definitely!" Isa responded to which Gabe smiled with admiration. At the young age of 12, Isabel was already just as brave as her older sister.

"Alright then!" Gabe told her. "Why don't you go pack up just the necessities in your Go pack and we can be on our way. The rest of your belongings can be sent back to Avalor once the roads clear"

"Great!" Isa said as she excitedly skipped off to ready herself for their journey.

Gabe then turned back to the King and Queen to finish explaining to them the situation with the Delgados. They had agreed to have the Paraiso guards on double duty to aid in the search for the criminals. It was the most that Gabe could do about it all for the time being and his stop to discuss the matter had the added benefit of being able to take Isa back to Avalor. It was a silver lining to the fact that the Delgados had escaped him and his troops.

* * *

"You doing OK Isa?" Gabe asked as Isa gripped his arms tightly once they had finished trudging through some deep flooding and trotted over some debris.

"Uhhh yup! Just trying to stay on" Isa replied, sounding a bit unsure of the bumpy ride.

Gabe chuckled a bit before reassuring her that he had her and wasn't going to let her fall.

"If I'm going to return you to your familia, I'm going to make sure I get you there in one piece!" He joked and Isa giggled.

"Thanks again for coming to get me Gabe" Isabel said sweetly.

"Of course! Elena was so upset when she heard that you weren't going to make it back because of the storms so when my mission brought me so close to Paraiso, how could I _not_ go and pick you up!" Gabe explained.

"So she doesn't even know you're bringing me home?" Isa asked.

"Nope!" Gabe replied and a satisfied smile spread across his face over his good deed. "Just wait until she sees you! She's going to be SO excited! I can't wait to see the look on her face.. I mean you should have seen her Isabel, she didn't even want to help with the Navidad preparations! But now… well… none of those things even matter cause the holidays are about who you spend them with right? And who's more important to Elena than you? No one!" Gabe babbled on and on about Elena, causing Isabel to grin an all knowing grin. It had always been obvious to her.

"You'd do anything for Elena huh?" Isabel said in a soft tone that implied she knew that Gabe's feelings for Elena were a bit greater than friendship.

"I um… I just…" Gabe stuttered nervously. "I mean of course I want her to be happy. She means a lot to me. You both do. Your whole family does"

"Yeah but Elena is just a little bit more special to you isn't she?" Isa boldly asked, humored that she had caught Gabe off guard with her previous comment and a little proud of herself that by his reaction, she seemed to be right.

Gabe just chuckled and shrugged it off, never giving Isabel a straight answer but knowing that she didn't need it. Instead, Gabe chose to change the subject to her lecture and Isabel was more than happy to carry on about her impressive experience and the overwhelmingly positive response she had received. The two continued on their way, staying alert, jumping debris, and even having to navigate through the mud at some points. They were filthy and exhausted but also determined to get back to Avalor before the holiday festivities began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena, we need to get going if we want to start the Parranda on time." Luisa, Elena's Grandmother announced to a non spirited Elena.

Elena sighed heavily. The Parranda that lead through the city and back to the palace had quickly become a Navidad tradition. Elena had been looking forward to it but now, knowing Isa wouldn't be there, it just seemed like an obligation. She turned around to face her Abuela and forced a smile.

"Coming Abuela!" She replied, trying her best to sound festive.

Luisa knew that Elena wasn't in the Navidad spirit. When Elena approached her to walk out the door, Luisa embraced her granddaughter with much sympathy. Elena appreciated Luisa's understanding without the need to externalize it all.

Just then, they heard horses swiftly approaching. Elena's eyes brightened at the thought that perhaps Isa had been able to make it after all. She ran out the front doors of the palace and into the front courtyard. It didn't take long for her hopes to be crushed as she saw it was the guards returning from their mission.

Leading the troops and the first to dismount his horse near Elena was Rico. Elena was confused as to why Rico had taken charge. _Where is Gabe_? Her head suddenly began to spin with thoughts of something horrible happening to him. She ran over to Rico, bombarding him with questions.

"Where's Gabe? What happened? Is he OK? Please tell me he isn't hurt!" She asked, now in a full panic.

"He stayed behind your majesty. He didn't say why. The Delgados escaped into Paraiso, he may have gone after them" Rico explained.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed. "By himself? Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know Princess." Rico replied honestly. "I'm sure he's fine. Gabe is level headed, he wouldn't do anything unless he'd thought it through first" He told Elena, trying to reassure her.

Elena just nodded as she thought about it. Rico was right. Gabe always used his head. He was smart, practical. He would be just fine. Rico turned back to the troops, leaving Elena to fall back into a daze, alone with her thoughts. Luisa who had overheard, approached Elena and embraced her from behind. Perceptive as always, she knew that Elena had already been missing Gabe. After all, he had lead the first parranda along side Elena. Luisa knew that Gabe being by Elena's side now was almost as important to her as Isa being there.

"First Isa... now Gabe..." Elena muttered

"It's hard to be without the people you love for the holidays" Luisa replied, surprising Elena with the use of the word love. She looked quizzically at her Abuela who gave a sly smile in return, telling Elena that it was ok. Although never voiced, she knew Elena's feelings about Gabe. Elena grinned and let out a quick laugh, knowing that nothing got past Abuela.

"Yeah... it is" Elena stated, nodding to Luisa as confirmation that indeed, Elena loved Gabe.

Finding a small bit of comfort in one another and knowing that the rest of their friends and family were waiting for them, Luisa and Elena walked arm in arm towards the royal carriage. They would arrive at the city center, smile, and carry on with the parranda!

* * *

By the time the parranda had reached the bridge leading up to the palace, Elena was actually enjoying herself. Seeing the city come together for the holiday was enough to lift most anyone's spirits. She had her Abuelos on one side of her and her best friends Mateo and Naomi on the other side. She was grateful to be surrounded by such love and beauty.

Before entering the palace gates, Elena paused and turned around to face her fellow Avalorans. They continued on through the gates, Elena smiling and connecting with nearly each one. Finally, she headed through the gates too just as everyone was beginning to surround the towering tree that stood resplendently in the courtyard. She suddenly stopped as she looked up towards the front steps to the palace and spotted Isabel with Gabe standing closely behind. They were both muddy and tattered but Elena could see their smiles shining through it all. Isa was jumping up and down, no longer able to contain her excitement.

Isabel took off towards Elena and Elena immediately began to run towards her sister as well. They clashed into an embrace and Elena lifted Isa off of the ground, not even caring that her new Navidad gown would be soiled from the mud. They squeezed each other tightly and Elena finally placed Isabel back on the ground, bending down to her level so that she could look upon her beloved sister's face.

"I can't believe you're here!" Elena finally exclaimed, still hardly believing her eyes.

"Gabe came and got me!" Isa explained "His mission brought him close to Paraiso and he said that there was no way he was going back to Avalor without me!" She bragged.

Elena glanced up at Gabe who was watching the reunion with the look of pure pleasure on his face. He had made her Navidad wish come true. She then looked back to Isa who was still going on about their journey home and how though it was difficult, she remained brave and they kept pushing on.

"Wow Isa! That's incredible!" Elena beamed.

After gushing over the joy they both felt to be able to spend the holiday together and a few more hugs, Isa ran over to her Abuelos for a similar reunion. Elena watched her go, unable to wipe the joy she was feeling away from her expression. She then turned back to face Gabe, who had remained in the background, watching it all. A new sort of smile spread across her face. She was so grateful for what he had done for her family. Gabe was amazing and so sweet. She had known it for a long time but had never really showed him how much she appreciated all that he did for her or how much he meant to her.

Elena's eyes softened to Gabe and when they finally locked on his, her heart skipped a beat and the connection she suddenly felt with him took her breath away. Gabe must have felt it too. His eyes widened and he became more serious as he took a deep inhale and started to slowly descend the stairs towards Elena.

Elena, just as slowly, walked towards Gabe. Gabe's heart began to pound inside of his chest as he continued to stare deep into Elena's eyes. The look on her face was one that he had seen before but this time there was just something about her movements that told him that she wasn't going to break away. There was something about it that told him that she was ready to accept exactly what all those looks meant. The closer they got, the heavier his breathing became and before he knew it, Elena was upon him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tightly gripping behind his neck. With their eyes still locked on one another, he raised his brows with uncertainty, still not knowing if it was ok to take her in his arms. He nervously grazed his hands ver her waist, barely touching her with the tips of his fingers. Elena, humored by his hesitations, grinned at him playfully before pulling him in close for a kiss. She pressed her lips on his good and hard. Gabe relaxed into Elena's embrace, no longer afraid to fully grip his hands around the small of her back and pull her in impossibly closer as he more than welcomed her affections.

"thank you .. for bringing Isa home to me" Elena whispered, still letting herself linger closely to the lips of the man who would do anything to make her happy. The man who stood by her side no matter what, even if he didn't agree with her actions, the man who would sacrifice everything just to keep her and her family safe, the man who she confided in, relied on and trusted more than anyone.

"Happy Navidad Elena" Gabe replied as he traced the lines of Elena's face, studying everything about it. He never wanted to forget the moment. The admiration had been there from the start and the affections hadn't taken much longer to develop. They had each enjoyed the small pings of excitement they would get while locking eyes and often contemplated what was in store for their relationship. But they had also always been content with their friendship, so they each remained silent about their feelings, leaving their future to the future. Gabe had a feeling that the future was now.

When he was confident that the look of love that sparkled in her eyes was forever ingrained in his memories, he gently but confidently kissed Elena again.

Elena fell limp in Gabe's arms. She kept her eyes closed as their lips parted and slowly blinked them open again to find Gabe, looking at her just as he always had. Elena was certain that if ever there was a look of love, that was it.

"Happy Navidad Gabe" Elena happily sighed.

* * *

A/N: I am 100% convinced that the way to Elena's heart is/will be through Isabel!

Happy Navidad in July everyone and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
